


The best kind of gift

by ValeReads



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Kozume Kenma is a Little Shit, M/M, Smut, Sugar Daddy, Teasing, Top Kozume Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:42:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26924539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValeReads/pseuds/ValeReads
Summary: Akaashi finally realizes that Kenma is his sugar daddy.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Kozume Kenma, Akaashi Keiji/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 27
Kudos: 280





	The best kind of gift

**Author's Note:**

> My first smut fic ever… if it’s good then i will definitely write more because this was super fun to write and read.  
> 👀  
> (Thank You [Kris](https://twitter.com/KrisAnitwt) for giving me the courage to post this 💕)  
> Enjoy!!

  
  
  
  


The weight in his bare chest feels right, he slowly lifts his right hand to his boyfriend's long hair to run his fingers through, fighting against a couple of yawns as he tries to keep his eyes open.

"Kenma, you know I can't stay tonight..." 

His boyfriend replies by rubbing his head against his chest and hugging him tightly.

"I have to go to work early in the morning." He doesn't really makes an effort to open his gunmetal blue eyes properly.

"Keiji, stay." Kenma tries to look up, but Akaashi is faster and he covers his eyes with the palm of his hand... just for precaution. Because he can't say no to those golden eyes. Can't he? "Please."

"I can't arrive late again, and I have to take two trains from here to make it in time and you know how crazy the station is in the morning." 

"Ugh, then just call and say you're sick or something." Akaashi knows what he is doing, but he can't complain when his boyfriend is running his delicate hands over each part of his naked torso.

"Kenma, I can't do that and you know it, I have to go before it gets too dark." He opens his eyes just in time to see his boyfriend pouting.

Ahhh he's always like this after sex, but he can't really blame him. Is it really sex without some cuddling after? Akaashi makes the wise decision to sit on the bed when Kenma starts kissing his neck, he knows he can't take it and it would be the best to start leaving soon before round two, because his body will refuse to get up from the bed after that.

Surprisingly, Kenma gets up first. He doesn't even bother to cover his naked body as he walks out of the bedroom and for a moment Akaashi thinks that maybe he is mad at him. But in just seconds that face he loves so much is walking towards him again.

"Here, you can take the car."

Akaashi barely catches the keys that Kenma throws at him. "What?" 

"I never use it anyways, I always thought it drew too much attention and l barely leave home... so, now is yours."

"What!" Akaashi just stares at him, he knows Kenma doesn't like to repeat things twice, but he can't believe this. "Your new sports car? Nuh-uh, no, no way." 

"Why not? I don't even drive it," Kenma shrugs before crawling to the bed again. "Besides, you were the one who chose it."

"I just helped you pick the color, it’s yours, I- No Kenma, t- this is too much."

"It's just a car, please just take it. We can spend more time together if you drive instead of taking the train every day." 

He should have left in the moment Kenma asked him if he wanted to stay ten more minutes with him, because now it's impossible to think right when Kenma is practically sitting on his lap asking for more pleasure. 

"O-okay, but I will just take it when I really, really need it." Kenma hums as he starts marking his skin with his mouth.

Maybe there is time for a second round after all.

  
  
  
**________________**   
  
  
  


Akaashi should have known that they were just going to tease him all day, he felt it at the moment he stepped out of the car. The evil smirks of Bokuto and Kuroo through the window of the coffee shop were just telling him that he would have a long day.

"What if you crash it?"

"Tetsu! He will not, Akaashi is the best driver ever."

"I can't believe he just gave you his car," Kuroo says as he rests one of his hands on his cheek. "He didn't even let me drive it." 

"You are a terrible driver."

"Kou! I am not!."

"You are super slow."

"I'm sorry for being concerned about the safety of others." 

He rolls his eyes hard at them. "Kenma didn't give it to me, he just lent me his car to go to work and yes, you are a painfully slow driver."

"You are not at work right now..." 

That tone... he recognizes it. They have been using it for a couple of months now, but he doesn't know what they were trying to imply. "I'm aware of that, Bokuto-san. I'm going to his house later anyway."

"Hmm" Kuroo takes a sip of his coffee and he gently puts the cup again on the table. "Maybe he will surprise you with another one."

"Another what?" He raises an eyebrow at him. He hears Bokuto giggling at his side.

"Another car," he answers with that annoying smirk.

"Are you crazy? Why would he do that?"

  
  


The couple in front of him share a look for a very long second before bursting into laughter. Akaashi looks at both of his sides, a couple of people are looking at them probably due to the noise. He keeps his face neutral but his head is full of his questions, the most important one being: Why the hell are they laughing? 

"You are his sugar baby." Both say at the same time.

"What?"

"Kenma is your sugar daddy." They answer a little louder.  
  


"..."

"W-what... No, he is not!" He says louder that he intended to, this time more people turn around to look at them. His whole face is on fire and he probably looks like a tomato right now.

"Yes, he is! He is always buying you expensive stuff."

"He spoils you all the time."

"That doesn't mean anything and it's not all the time... you are crazy."

“I’m going to ask him then,” he sees as Kuroo takes his phone and starts typing something on it, Bokuto is peeking over his shoulder looking at the screen as he giggles.

He _hates_ them. “Stop it...” He is thinking about taking Kuroo’s phone and throwing it out of the window, but he just stares at them with almost no expression on his face hoping that the blush is gone now. “Don’t bother him, you know he is busy today.”

“He literally just sent me a picture of him playing his new game in the living room.” Kuroo answers, that stupid smirk is still on his face.

“Hey! He told me we were going to play it together,” Bokuto whines next to him.

“Whatever,” he murmurs a little glad that they dropped the embarrassing subject. 

“So… how much is your allowance?” 

“...”

“Bokuto-san, I really don't know why you have that impression of my relationship with Kenma.”

“He literally just gave you his car, he is your sugar daddy.”

“Of course not, he is- I mean, I’m not... “ He hates them so much. 

“Akaashi, Akaashi, Akaashi. You seriously don’t see it?” Kuroo asks, clearly amused. “Nice watch you got there, how much was it?”

The three of them lower their gaze to his hand, where a nice and expensive watch is decorating his wrist.

Fuck.

“It was a birthday gift.”

“Frooom?” Bokuto sing-songs as he wiggles his bushy eyebrows.

“Umm Kenma… but that doesn't mean anything, it was a special occasion and of course he was going to buy me something to my liking.” 

“Oh, I thought he had given you that expensive book collection of that author you talk so much about.” Kuroo says as he arches an eyebrow. 

Well, fuck. “Okay, he gave me two gifts…”

“Three!” Bokuto yells. “The AirPods, remember?”

“Right! and Kenma gave him two pairs because he lost one once!”

“Yeah, that was actually me, I borrowed them from Akaaashi. I went for a run and I only came back with one. I have no idea how it happened though.”

“Really, babe? Did you check your back pocket?"

  
  


Akaashi decides not to listen to them anymore because he is more focused on thinking on how many times Kenma has bought something for him, actually… the very same outfit he is wearing right now was bought with his boyfriend's credit card when they went shopping.   
  


"Oh my God... Kenma is my sugar daddy."

How and when did that happen?

Was it always like this?  
  


Is Kenma even aware?

What actually implies to be a sugar daddy?   
  


His train of thought is interrupted by the message tone of his cell phone. He takes out his device out of his pocket and his friends are still theorizing about where the lost AirPod could be so he just answers his boyfriend’s message. 

**Are you still there?**

Yes, with Kuroo and Bokuto, but i think I will leave soon.

**Can you bring me something?**

Of course, I think there's apple pie.

**Fine**

  
  
  


He was about to show them the message because Kenma always asks for sweets and Akaashi always pays for them, and that was probably way more expensive than the car. But right at that moment he hears the familiar notification tone of the bank. 

He watches his phone screen with wide eyes, Kenma had just transferred him a ridiculous sum of money. It was enough to buy him apple pies for the rest of his life. 

**And buy something for you too of course.**

  
  
  
  


What the hell...

  
  


_Oh_ , he knows.

  
  
  
  


He enters Kenma's house with an apple pie in his hand and the car keys on the other, he was going to give them both to Kenma, he already rehearsed the speech in the car about not wanting another new gift for him, that he doesn’t have to. Of course he blushed a couple of times, but this conversation is necessary. Akaashi walks directly to his boyfriend's gaming room and he’s a little surprised when he sees it empty because Kenma spends most of his time there. “He must be taking a nap”, it's the first thought that comes to his head when he walks to his bedroom, he can’t no longer fight with Kenma's sleep schedule, but he still makes a disapproving sound as he walks in.  
  


“Hey,” Kenma greets him as soon as he enters.

“Oh. hello, umm are you going somewhere?”

“Just a meeting.” Kenma answers without paying him too much attention as he buttons his shirt in front of his closet mirror.

“And you have to wear a suit? I thought you said that it wasn’t necessary.” 

His boyfriend looks up and Akaashi immediately realizes that Kenma is planning something. He can see the mischievousness in his eyes. “Don't you like the way I look?”

Of course he likes how he looks, he always does. But he has rarely seen Kenma in a suit before and the image in front of him is making him not want to look away from his attractive boyfriend. It was a simple dark suit really, he shouldn’t be drooling right now, but he is. It fits him perfectly and accentuates his torso and shoulders, he looks… hot. “You look amazing.”

Kenma walks a few steps closer to him without breaking eye contact, Akaashi gulps. “Oh, here,” he says, giving him a little box with his order inside and the car keys on top. 

“Hmm thank you,” Kenma puts it on top of his night table, but he leaves the keys on his hand. “This is yours.”

“No it’s not, I said I was going to use it to go to work, and thinking about it now, I can just walk. So, please take it back.”

“You prefer walking a couple of miles than driving for ten minutes?”

“Yes.”  
  


Kenma rolls his eyes and gets even closer to him. He can smell his coconut shampoo mixed with his strong cologne. Why would he put on cologne if he’s only having a video call meeting? “Is this because of what Kuro told you?”

“No,” he answers too fast. “I mean, you have to admit it looks a bit… wrong.”

“I don't see anything wrong with wanting to spoil my boyfriend.” Kenma puts his right hand on his chest and he starts slowly going down. It’s not direct contact but he can still feel a chill running down his body. 

“Ah, Kenma you really don’t have to do that.” Kenma’s hand goes down till his belt, where he plays a little with it.

“But, I want to.” He feels his boyfriend's hand on his jeans front pocket making the car keys jingle until he puts them inside. 

His eyes follow Kenma’s lips as he wets them very slowly with the tip of his tongue, his golden eyes turning darker with lust. Akaashi is the first one to close the small distance between them joining their lips together in a rather hungry kiss. He touches the side of Kenma’s face softly as they kiss and he can feel Kenma’s hands sliding down his waist. He slides his tongue into Kenma’s mouth and he tilts his head to the side to give him a deeper angle.

They are pressed tightly together, Kenma is practically stealing the breath out of his lungs, biting gently at his lips, sucking on his tongue and pushing and pushing until Akaashi has to surrender into the kiss and melt with everything Kenma is giving him. Their tongues colliding, again and again, sucking and hugging each other.

The moan that escapes from his lips when Kenma starts kissing his jaw is almost involuntary. He can already feel his member hardening inside his boxers and he can’t help but to moan again when his boyfriend playfully bites and sucks on his neck. 

“Keiji,” Kenma whispers into his ear as he presses their hips together, the bulge more than evident on his pants. That makes him think about what Kenma was fantasizing about before coming here.

Akaashi can’t help but to roll his hips to intensify the friction until they start to grind into each other faster and faster, his hands going up to his hair pulling it with enough strength, just as Kenma likes.

He brings Kenma’s mouth back to his lips as he seeks more of that sweet friction by rolling his hips. But, the pleasure is gone when Kenma moves a few steps away from him. 

“Hurry, I have a meeting in twenty minutes.” Kenma says while he unbuttons his pants, letting it fall to his ankles. 

Akaashi just watches as his boyfriend in front of him pulls the fabric of his boxer at the waistband, pulling them down at a slow pace. His hard cock bobbing free in the process. “Well?” His golden eyes are telling him as he waits for him to get closer  
  


He does exactly that.   
  


Akaashi walks to him and takes his face with his hands, his right thumb caresses Kenma’s cheeks before giving him a short but deep kiss. He kneels down, licking his lips as he faces Kenma's cock. He takes his boyfriend's length in his hand, wrapping his delicate fingers around it squeezing slightly. The moan scape from Kenma's lips as soon as he moves his hand slowly from the base to the tip.

He takes a deep breath and exhales heavily letting his hot breath hug his boyfriend's member. He brings his tongue over the tip of his cock and rests it there for a long second.

Raising his head to look up to see Kenma's eyes since both know already that he is being a tease, but he finds a little weird that Kenma isn't saying anything, he isn't the most patient... especially when they're having sex. He tries by giving him a short lick and still nothing.

"I said we only have twenty minutes, if you don't hurry up then I won't be able to fuck you." Akaashi arches an eyebrow at that, Kenma is being more bossy than usual and he doesn't like to top, it's too much effort, he always says. He is not complaining though. 

Kenma pets his dark hair, his fingers threading in his black curls a little bit tight. Akaashi sinks forward to press a wet, tongue kiss over the head to then move his tongue over the vein that ran along the underside of his cock.

"Hmm.” Akaashi hums over his cock as he sucks and he feels a little proud to finally see a different expression on Kenma's face, a pink blush takes over his cheeks and he bites his bottom lip as he tilts his head back.

Akaashi pulls off with a loud sound but he waste no time on moving forward his mouth again to lick all his length. 

"Yeah, that's it," Kenma says panting a little. Once again fighting to make eye contact.

He begins licking his way down the bottom of his hard cock, sucking as he goes over his tip swallowing the small amount of precum.

"Hmm you are doing great, baby.”   
  


Akaashi moans into his cock immediately. He tries to take all of his throbbing cock by going further and further sinking down and dragging his tongue all over it. He slides both of his hands through Kenma's legs going up until he squeezes his ass. 

"Fuck, baby." Kenma moans, thrusting his hips forward forcing more of his cock up into his mouth.

He makes a small choking sound and he feels Kenma pulling away immediately, but he tries to stop him by grabbing strongly at his hips. Breathing through his nose, Akashi starts to push his boyfriend's member deeper into his mouth.

Kenma bites his lip to keeping from moaning and he grips Akaashi's hair tighter as he slowly starts to move back and forth.

Fuck, Akaashi's own cock is starting to ache inside his pants. He tries to rub his legs together to relieve some pain due to the lack of friction. But he is way more interested in pleasuring Kenma, allowing himself to get messier and messier, drooling all over his boyfriend's sweet cock. He can feel it dripping down to his chin, and he doesn't even notice when he closed his eyes but he opens them again when he feels Kenma's thumb wiping his chin. 

"Such a good boy," Kenma says as he breathes hard. 

Now the pain on his cock is unbearable. He works his mouth faster and his cheeks grow hotter when a muffled moan slips out of his lips with the praise. 

The hands on his hair goes to the back of his head and Akaashi tries to adjust his throat for what is coming, but Kenma's strong grip only makes him lose the hot cock on his mouth. 

"You did so good, baby," Kema purrs. His fingers wiping the tears out of his eyes. 

"K-Kenma," he pleads for his touch.

  
  


One of Kenma's hands grips his jaw as he stands, it hurts a little but he forgets about it quickly when Kenma's tongue explores his mouth, tasting himself. 

  
  


The next thing he feels is the mattress against his back and Kenma's warm hands inside his shirt, he lifts half of his body to pull his shirt up and drops it on the floor a little desperate. Kenma gives him a soft peck on the lips before walking away. 

Akaashi sits on the edge of the bed fighting with his jeans, wiggling himself out of them, he takes his underwear just as fast. He touches his painfully and hard member squeezing from the base to the tip moaning loudly to get Kenma's attention. Apparently it works because he feels Kenma's hand touching his torso, his fingers moving smoothly around his pecs, teasing his nipples. 

"F-fuck," the movement of his hand gains speed around his cock. 

Kenma runs his fingers down his toned stomach, his left hand still pinching one of his nipples. He tries to kiss him but Kenma pushes him into the bed again stopping his hand from giving himself more pleasure. 

"Don't be a bad boy, Keiji." Kenma says in front of him, running a hand through his long hair taking the strands that were stuck to his sweaty forehead. 

Akaashi just smiles at him, Kenma is still wearing the top part of his suit and still looking ridiculously hot. "Fuck, I love you so much."

Kenma opens the lube bottle slowly, taking a generous amount of the liquid between his fingers. He runs his hand through his leg caressing the skin and lifting it a little to gently kiss his knee spreading them from his other leg for better access. "I love you too." Kenma says with a soft smile.

Akaashi growls when a finger enters his body. It's actually the cold that makes him tense up, he tries to relax by closing his eyes but he immediately opens them when he feels Kenma mouth on his nipple, his finger inside his hole doesn't feel that uncomfortable anymore. After all, Kenma always knows exactly where to touch him.

Kenma's mouth moves to his other nipple, sucking it hard, making him moan his lover's name. He bites his bottom lip as Kenma adds another finger into his warm entrance. 

"Relax for me, baby." Kenma's lips go up to his neck marking him and licking him as he scissors his fingers. He watches him with half lidded eyes, totally mesmerized with the way his chest roses and falls with every breath. "So beautiful for me."

"Hmm Kenma," he lowers his mouth to catch Kenma's lips feeling consumed by his desires. He rolls his lips but he is stopped by Kenma's hand on his abs. 

“F-faster,” he squirms under Kenma's touch, suddenly feeling like it is not enough. More, he was about to say when he tenses completely gasping for air when he feels a jolt of electricity throughout his entire body. Kenma touches lightly his sweet spot with his fingertips a couple of times, clearly enjoying how he shakes underneath him. 

"Fuck Kenma, m-more." 

Kenma pushes his fingers all the way in, deep as he can inside his boyfriend tight heat. He pulls them out completely to then pushing them back in, scissoring and curling his fingers, feeding off Keiji's moans. Akaashi holds his lewd scream when a third finger is roughly added.

Akaashi's mind is clouded by the lust, he can only think of how much he wants this and how much he would love to feel more than Kenma's fingers.

"Yes, t-there, there!" Akaashi squirms when Kenma brushes his prostate again.   
  


"Baby, you are being so vocal, so perfect for me, baby boy." Kenma traces over his thumb close to his mouth, touching slightly his bottom lip. And it doesn't take long for Akaashi to understand and open his mouth tu suck on Kenma's finger.

Kenma removes his fingers and Akaashi whines due to the empty feeling. Kenma ignores his pouting boyfriend to wrap a hand around his cock before putting on a condom. He pumps himself a few times with his hand coated on lube. 

Akaashi can almost feel it, and he is really a patient man, but at this moment he can only think about Kenma's dick inside of him. So, he tries to make his boyfriend hurry up by wrapping him with both of his legs.  
  


Kenma clicks his tongue at him but he takes his cock on his hand lining up with Akaashi’s waiting hole. He put his tip on his entrance but he makes no effort to move. His small hands run through his boyfriend’s gorgeous body, teasing him.

“Please,” he says panting, trying to push Kenma into him with his legs.

“Please, what?” He doesn't like one bit the smirk on his boyfriend’s desirable lips.

“Please, hurry up?”

Kenma shakes his head. “Try again baby, please what?”

“P- please, Kenma fuck, just please hurry.” He really doesn’t know what he wants, if he knew he would give it to him immediately. One of Kenma’s fingers teases his hole and Akaashi whines because he wants more, so much more. 

“Come on baby, please what?” Kenma says, a small smile playing on that sinful mouth.

“What-” Oh fuck. Is this why he has been calling him baby? His face turns crimson in a second. Fuck, he hates him, he hates his perfect boyfriend. Kenma's golden eyes are looking directly into his blue ones waiting for the word to come out of his lips. 

“Please, daddy.”

“That’s a good boy.”

Kenma pushes the tip of his cock inside him and he watches as the tip disappears completely. Akaashi gasps when Kenma pushes further, his ass clenching around his cock. 

“So tight for me, don’t you baby?” Kenma pants, giving him time to relax and adjust to his length. “Hmm?”

“Yes, d-daddy.”

Kenma pushes all the way with a smooth movement, his balls hitting Akaashi’s ass. His hands sliding through the side of his hips, waiting for a sign of discomfort, but he gets none. Akaashi is more focused watching his golden eyes, a few beads of sweat run down his forehead as he tries to catch his breath. He feels one of his boyfriend’s hands on his cheek caressing him gently. Giving him a soft yet hungry look, and Akaashi lets himself be consumed entirely by him, like he was completely...

"Mine." Kenma says as he kisses him. He pulls his cock back and he’s not even entirely out inside of him but Akaashi feels that empty feeling already. It doesn’t take long for Kenma to push back into him, harder and faster than before.

He rolls his hips a couple of times before sliding out, pushing back inside just seconds later, this time deeper. He repeats it a couple of times, the sound of slapping skin with skin fills the room mixing of course with their own lewd noises, groaning and moaning louder and louder.

"Y-you feel so good, baby."

"Hmhm," One of his hands is gripping tightly to the sheets and the other is trying to touch Kenma's soft skin. His long hair is getting in his face but he doesn't seem to mind, he just keeps thrusting into him. "Daddy, faster, faster!''

Kenma's says something in his ear but he isn't able to hear it, he can only hear his fast heartbeat. Kenma hears him and wastes no time at all, building up to a bruising pace, fucking into his boyfriend's body like there's no tomorrow.

And of course, Akaashi loves it. "More, daddy." His eyes rolling into the back of his head.

"That's my boy, so greedy for his daddy's cock." Kenma adjusts himself a little and smiles immediately when he realizes that he is aiming directly for his lover's prostate.

"Daddy!" He gasps, arching his back.

Relentlessly, he slams into him, ramming into his prostate again and again. New levels of desperation overcomes his mind and body. He can't think about anything, except for how good his daddy is fucking him.

"Nghh" Akaashi can hardly keep up with the dizzying pleasure coursing throughout his entire body, the majority accumulating on his lower area. 

"Does it feel good, baby?" Kenma's voice is rough and Akaashi feels more turned on because of how he is talking.

"Ahhh-! Oh, y-yes, daddy it feels s-so good!"

The feeling of Akaashi's warm entrance clenching around his cock more and more is overwhelming for Kenma, he knows he is close, his movements becoming more erratic with each new thrust.

"Ke- Daddy! I’m- ahh.” Kenma's throbbing dick pounding into him as it hits his prostate dead-on, is making of him an entire mess.

Kenma's hand squeezes his wet cock, the precum already leaking to his stomach. He strokes it fast enjoying the expression of Akaashi's face, desperate and messy, he was definitely losing it. Kenma tries to engrave this moment in his mind, not always he can see his lovely boyfriend acting like this.

"Wanna make daddy feel good?" 

Akaashi's want to scream the answer but air was no longer entering his lungs, so he just nods enthusiastically. 

"Then cum for daddy." 

“Ah, da-daddy!” Akaashi whimpers, his toes curling as he comes onto his stomach, the pleasure takes over his body making him shake as he mind shuts off for a second only making him see stars of the same golden color of Kenma’s eyes.

It takes Kenma a couple of thrusts to Akaashi's clenching ass to finally come, his lover's name leaving his lips as he fills him. 

Both are breathing hard and satisfied. Akaashi closes his eyes when Kenma slowly pulls out of him, then he feels his body laying on the bed next to him for a couple of seconds. He hears how he tries to catch his breath, Akaashi stretches his hand to pull him closer to him, but Kenma quickly stands to walk to the bathroom, returning with a wet cloth to clean the come on his stomach.

"Thank you," he says almost as a whisper, Kenma hums in response walking to the bathroom again.

He doesn't bother to stand to go for new clothes, he just pulls the blankets off to hide under the warm sheets waiting for Kenma to cuddle next to him. 

Kenma approaches him looking like a true angel under the natural light coming from the window. He gets closer to kiss him softly on the lips.

"Where are you going?" He asks when he sees him putting his pants again. 

Kenma tilts his head to the side. "I already told you, I have a meeting but don't worry I'll be back in an hour or less." He runs his hand along his cheek as he speaks.

"I thought that was part of the roleplay." He says, pouting a little, wanting his boyfriend on his arms. 

"What roleplay?" The smirk is evident on his lips. "I'll come back to bed after I finish, I promise."

"Good luck, you are going to do great." He gives him a small reassuring smile.

"Hmm, thank you, baby."

Akaashi rolls his eyes hard, blushing a little in the process. He watches as Kenma walks to the door trying to tie his long and now really messy hair into a ponytail. 

"Keiji?" He just knows he is going to say something embarrassing judging by his expression. "I'm going to buy you some lingerie after."

Huh. Well, that's actually a gift he could accept. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> …
> 
> This was my contribution to the small Akaken nation… My first explicit fic. I hope to write more about them in the future!! 👀
> 
> [My Twitter!!](https://twitter.com/ReadsVale)
> 
> Kudos and comments are my fuel❤❤


End file.
